Advanced power armor
Advanced power armor is a term referring to the family of power armor models developed and produced by the Enclave after the Great War. Background The development of the first suit of advanced power armor, designated X-01, began shortly before the Great War. The first test batch of the armor, designated X-01 Mk I, was developed for presidential bodyguards,X-01 Mk I power armor description: "They guys who protected the President wore this. It's THAT good." and served as the baseline for the remnants of the United States military, who developed it into a power armor tailored for the post-War wasteland.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The X-01 series of Power Armor was specially engineered and employed by remnants of the U.S. military after the Great War, and offers increased protection over the older, pre-war models."X-01 Mk IV power armor: "Advanced post-war power armor, for a post-apocalyptic world." It represented a radical, new approach to designing powered armor, eschewing traditional armor design philosophies,Fallout Bible 0: "2055 The West Tek Research Facility starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as Power Infantry Armor and laser research. 2065 August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor. 2065-2067 Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. 2067 ''The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." 2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. 2076 June Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. 2077 January 22 The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons. 2198 Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse. 2215 ''Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 October Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale." but was never deployed in larger quantities until the 23rd century. Work on the model was restarted by the Enclave in 2198, although it wasn't until 2215 that the research efforts began in earnest under presidential mandate, with the first production model created in 2220. The X-01 advanced powered infantry combat armor is designed for a single human operator, provided with the comfort and protection of a next-generation suit of armor. While the T-51 power armor relied on a lightweight poly-laminate composite shell for protection, the advanced model uses lightweight metal alloys as basis, reinforced with ceramic castings at key points. The resulting space savings allowed for reducing the armor's profile without compromising protection. Classic power armor pauldrons were retired in favor of a hump that encloses the operator's head, significantly reducing the chance of enemy fire damaging the vital areas surrounding the head. Perhaps the most noticeable change was a completely new helmet assembly. The unusal, insect-like design features a pair of polarized eyepieces in place of the usual vision slit, providing superior battlefield awareness. Its angled surfaces also help maximize the chance of outright deflecting projectiles and incoming fire.Fallout 2 Item description: "{34800}{}{Advanced Power Armor} {34801}{}{This powered armor is composed of lightweight metal alloys, reinforced with ceramic castings at key points. The motion-assist servo-motors appear to be high quality models as well.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) The basic hydraulics system and servo-motors that provide the operator with enhanced strength are also high quality models, with improved performance as opposed to the original T-51b. Additional features include an auto-gyro and the ability to lock them in position, allowing the suit to be stored upright (or the operator to take a nap while on guard duty),Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.215: Tip "To make time pass more quickly, just access your Pip-Boy, set the alarm, and rest for six hours. The Sarge won't mind if you take a little snooze. Besides, inside your Power Armor, no one can tell that your eyes are closed. Just make sure you power up the auto-gyro and lock the suit's knees in position before you catch any Zs." an air conditioning system for comfort,Formspring a radio headsetEnclave soldier: "{151}{}{Awright, who's smacking gum into the headset?}" (QCGENGRD.MSG), and an urine-recycling system carried over from the T-51b, allowing the operator to survive for weeks without water.Wright child: "{191}{}{How do you go pee-pee in that thing?}" The Chosen One: "{459}{}{Heh-heh. Actually, I just urinate in the armor, and it recycles everything. Isn't that interesting? Do you know what 'recycling' means, little one?}" (NcWriChi.msg) The combination of superior protection, mobility and strength gave the Enclave a considerable advantage over wastelanders. Enclave's insignia was proudly worn on the breastplates of armors,Enclave soldier: "{102}{}{You see someone wearing power armor of an unusual design. There is an insignia on the breastplate that you are unfamiliar with.}" (Ccgrdpa.msg) while rank indicators were typically placed on the arms of the suit.Granite: "{102}{}{You see a trooper with sergeant's chevrons on his shoulder.}" (QCGRANIT.MSG) However, while it was considerably powerful, it was not invincible. The Enclave's confidence in its technological superiority allowed the Chosen One to infiltrate Control station Enclave without problem thanks to the assumption that only Enclave troops would wear these suits. More importantly, the garrison at Navarro was defeated by New California Republic troops using conventional weapons and armor, thanks to superior numbers and tactics.See Sacking of Navarro for details. Despite their defeat at Control station Enclave, the Enclave remnants would rally on the East Coast, at Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41: "'''The Enclave' ''In the recent past, the Enclave—the remains of the United States government—were evacuated to an oil rig off the coast of California. Little is known about what happened to these forces, although the country has a new commander-in-chief: President John Henry Eden. However, recent reports and chatter have pinpointed the resurgence of the Enclave, with their base centered on a secure underground facility known as Raven Rock. Initial contact was made there 35 years ago. During this time, the new President Eden has been slowly rebuilding his resources, thanks in part to the technology already available at the Raven Rock military base. Vertibirds, weapons, and robots were easy to construct, but human followers were more difficult to find. The answer was to rely on Colonel Autumn, who controls the Enclave soldier forces, as well as creating a propaganda-spewing series of Eyebots sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy. President Eden's secretive plan all along has been to rule over an America of the "pure," free from any mutation. He has learned of a ridiculously ambitious experiment known as Project Purity, and knew the time to strike had come: His Enclave forces would "reclaim" the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the purified water, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland, and the rest of the country eventually. What better way to administer modified F.E.V.- which kills anyone infected with any form of mutation-than through the water supply?" (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) restarting the development of the advanced power armor family, with the Mark II serving as the basis for developing superior models. Models X-01 power armor Advanced power armor Mark I Developed by the Enclave in 2220, the advanced power armor Mark I is the first true production run of the advanced power armor family. Initially designated Mark II Powered Combat Armor,Arch Dornan: "{123}{sgnt9}{Welcome to Camp Navarro. So, you’re the new replacement... You are out of uniform, soldier! Where is your power armor?}" The Chosen One: "{125}{}{The base didn’t issue me any. They said it would be issued here.}" The Chosen One: "{126}{}{Uh... I wasn’t issued any armor.}" Arch Dornan: "{128}{sgnt10}{Don’t have any? You expect me to believe that, maggot? The truth is you lost an expensive piece of army-issue equipment. That suit is going to come out of your pay, and you will remain in this mans army until you are five hundred and ten years old, which is the number of years it will take for you to pay for a Mark II Powered Combat Armor you have lost! Report to the armory and have a new suit issued to you, then report back to me, private! Dismissed!}" The Chosen One: "{130}{}{Yes, Sergeant!}" (Ccdrill.msg) the advanced power armor Mark I is also the first model of power armor designed, produced and deployed after the end of the Great War. This armor was developed off of the pre-War designed X-01 power armor, overcoming the flaws of its predecessor. The advanced power armor Mark I was the standard service armor of Enclave soldiers by 2241. By 2246, the advanced power armor Mark I was being phased out by the superior advanced power armor Mark II. Despite this, the Mark I remained as the Enclaves' standard issue power armor until after the Sacking of Navarro. By 2277, the Mark I had been completely replaced by the Mark II among Enclave survivors who fled to the Capital Wasteland.Fallout 3 Enclave soldiers who could not escape continued to use the Mark I. Although eventually surviving Enclave remnants were forced to hide any stockpiles of Mark I armor they could, as anyone seen wearing those suits of armor in or near NCR territories are liable to attract unwanted attention and be tried as Enclave war criminals.Arcade Gannon's endings 5 and 7 By 2281, the only remaining users of these suits were the Enclave Remnants, and the suits took on the name of Remnants power armor. Despite advancing age and lacking maintenance, the Mark I continued to be one of the most effective models of power armor on the battlefield, and any who saw them were reminded why people once feared the sight of Enclave Vertibirds in the sky. Advanced power armor Mark I (Tesla variant) Originally issued to officers at Navarro,The Courier: "Thanks, I guess." Arcade Gannon: " Good luck at Hoover Dam. I'll uh... be going now, I guess." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) this version of the regular Mark I fitted with Tesla attraction coils for added defense. The coils generate a low-intensity power field around the armor, helping disperse energy attacks and deflect melee attacks, improving the defense capabilities of an already impressive suit of armor. * Gannon family Tesla armor - A unique variant of Tesla armor that is also the only attainable version in Fallout: New Vegas. Advanced power armor Mark II The advanced power armor Mark II represents a significant upgrade over the older Mark I. It is composed entirely of lightweight ceramic composites, providing even more protection than the regular advanced power armor.Fallout 2 item description: "{34900}{}{Adv. Power Armor MKII} {34901}{}{This powered armor appears to be composed of entirely of lightweight ceramic composites rather than the usual combination of metal and ceramic plates. It seems as though it should give even more protection than the standard Advanced Power Armor.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) Unlike the Mark I, the Mark II features a large profile and more effective, segmented armor plates to achieve a superior degree of protection, with the hump replaced with pauldrons that evoke old world power armor designs, such as the T-45. The helmet assembly retains the insectoid eyepiece arrangement of the Mark I helmet, but the overall shape has been changed to an even more insect-like appearance, with a reduced vertical profile.Mark II armor appearance. The suit was originally available in limited qualities. Following the destruction of the oil rig and the flight to the Capital Wasteland, the Enclave has designated the Mark II as its official service uniform and manufactured it en masse once it gained access to Raven Rock and Adams AFB, eventually displacing the older, less protective Mark I suits entirely.Citadel terminals; Citadel information terminals and Citadel lab terminals, Enclave tactical assessment Advanced power armor Mark II (Tesla variant) An heavily modified suit of standard Mark II armor, used a long time ago by the Enclave,The Lone Wanderer: "This Tesla Armor might be of interest to you." Henry Casdin: "You'd better believe it. I haven't seen a suit like this in a long time." (Henry Casdin's dialogue) the most noticeable difference is the Tesla device rigged to the suit, with five attraction coils mounted on rounded shoulders. While it retains the original's segmented armor coverage, the Tesla device aids with the operation of energy weapons and protects against laser and plasma weapons.Armor appearance and gameplay properties. One noticeable aspect of this armor is its much more dilapidated appearance compared to the standard Mk II armor. Hellfire armor The most advanced power armor variant in the wasteland is the Hellfire powered combat infantry armor, developed based on regular power armor designs. A prototype version was developed shortly after the Great War by the Enclave stationed at The Whitespring bunker. In October 2080, one of the prototype suits was sent to Vault 51 at the order of ZAX 1.3c, impersonating Stanislaus Braun through his writing style.Vault 51 terminal entries#Re: Hellfire Prototype Requisition Request Further development of the armor was halted due to the Whitespring facility losing communication with the other Enclave facilities and the eradication of all Enclave personnel within the Whitespring facility.The following exchange is obtained after fixing the Assaultron at the Whitespring bunker entrance: Assaultron: Initiating ... final ... playback ... Assaultron: Engag--- Ragnarsdottir: That's the last of them. Entrance is clear, general. MODUS. Have the rest of these things stand down. The general's placed Eckhart under arrest. It's over. MODUS: General ... Santiago is dead, Major. Ragnarsdottir: What? What the hell was that? MODUS: There's been a ... detonation in the weapons lab. It appears the agent has ... broken containment and is filtering into the air system. Ragnarsdottir: MODUS, what are you doing?! Open the god-damned door! MODUS: This facility is now ... quarantined. Ragnarsdottir MODUS! Open the fucking door! You're going to kill us all! MODUS: To the contrary, Major. We're fixing ... the problem. The armor's development was not completed until 2277, at the Enclave's facility at Adams Air Force Base, after reallocating resources from other projects into the Hellfire project.Whitley: " No, sir. Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I'll tell the team to start disassembling the ED series prototypes right away. " ED-E: "" Whitley: "Hmm... didn't Dr. Grant say she'd upgraded your navigational systems? I think I have an idea.... How'd you like to be just like RALPHIE?" (Whitley's dialogue) While proving superior to its predecessors, the Hellfire armor could not be produced in large numbers quickly enough to replace the Mark II entirely during the Enclave's war against the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Instead, the Enclave High Command deployed them in a supporting role for troops wearing standard issue advanced power armor, or providing them to commanders of elite units, like Enclave Squad Sigma. Despite the superiority of the Hellfire armor, it was produced too late in the war to turn the tide in the Enclave's favor, and the research facilities that produced it were captured by the Brotherhood.Events of Broken Steel The design of the Hellfire focuses on survivability and durability. Due to the thickness and amount of armor, it does not feature angled or rounded armor to maximize the comfort of the operator and avoid limiting internal space. The back-mounted power pack is piped into the superpowered servo-motors using multiple redundant power cables on the armor, allowing the operator to use the Hellfire with a high amount of agility. The characteristic pig's snout helmet completes the protective assembly with its thick armor and heavy-set design, maximizing protection.Armor appearance. These improvements grant the armor all the advantages of the advanced Mark II armor, with none of the weaknesses, while decreasing the weight, improving ballistic defense and granting protection against flame weaponry (a defense unique to the armor).Armor statistics in Broken Steel Gallery ''Fallout 2'' APA.jpg|Advanced power armor FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Enclave soldiers in advanced power armor Better Tomorrow.jpg| Enclavetrooper.gif PARMOR2.gif Apoweras.gif Italian APA Render.png|Render from an Italian Fallout 2 preview F2 concept2.jpg|Concept art ''Fallout 3'' EnclaveSoldier APAMKII 2277.jpg|Enclave power armor EnclaveSoldier 2 APAMKII 2277.jpg EnclaveSoldier 3 APAMKII 2277.jpg EnclaveSoldier 4 APAMKII 2277.jpg EnclaveSoldier 5 APAMKII 2277.jpg Enclave power armor.png|Enclave power armor FO3 Tesla Power Armor.png|Tesla power armor ''Fallout: New Vegas'' RemnantsPowerArmorIngame.png RemnantsPowerArmor.png|Remnants power armor RemnantsTeslaArmor.png|Tesla power armor Mk I ''Fallout 4'' FO4 X-01 loading screen.jpg|X-01 loading screen Fo4 X-01 power armor CA PVC model.png FO76 X-01 leg.png|Leg FO76 X-01 arm.png|Arm FO76 X-01 torso.png|Torso FO76 X-01 helmet.png|Helmet FO4 NW Quantum X-01.png|Quantum X-01 ''Fallout 76'' FO76 X-01 prototype paint.png|X-01 Prototype paint Babylon skin powerarmor paint hellfire l.png|Hellfire prototype ''Fallout Shelter'' FoS X-01 helmet.png|Helmet FoS X-01 Mk IV power armor.png|Torso A male vault dweller wearing the X-01 Mk IV power armor.png|X-01 on a male A female vault dweller wearing the X-01 Mk IV power armor.png|X-01 on a female References Fallout Bible Category:Power armor Category:Enclave equipment